<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiger Tiger Tiger by hoshiletigre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294614">Tiger Tiger Tiger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiletigre/pseuds/hoshiletigre'>hoshiletigre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Gen, comedy maybe, hochi is baby, lol what else, tiger - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiletigre/pseuds/hoshiletigre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao's celebrating his birthday with his friends. However, one of them ends up acting like an offended baby... if babies could act offended, that is.<br/>After that, they all decide to give him what he always wanted: tiger things. They also celebrate Christmas together, and one of them has to dress up as Santa; Junhui is the chosen one. Hopefully, things won't be too chaotic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun &amp; Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiger Tiger Tiger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span class="small">Ngl, it sounded better in my head (especially weeks ago)............................. maybe I just succ at writing when I'm rushing like I am these days? haha– I don't even want to celebrate anything this year, but that's just me not being in the mood for that. Just saying. 👀💦 my creativity is * with this title hahaha</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">If there are mistakes, I'm sorry; English isn't my first language. Happy reading (=^o^=)</span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junhui is almost done getting ready and once he's almost out of the door, he checks his bag.</p><p>Today is a special day; it's his friend Minghao's birthday! He invited most of his friends for a party, and Junhui is sure they will have a lot of fun together.</p><p>This year, he decided to craft his gift, because he knows that if Minghao wants something, then he can just buy it himself. He can't buy crafted gifts and that's what gave Junhui a lot of motivation to do his best, though uh... he clearly lacks experience but he hopes his friend will enjoy it anyway.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hours later, everything is well, everyone has fun — as expected —, Minghao just blew his candles and made a wish, now they're eating the cake and giving him his gifts at the same time.</p><p>“Oh, thank you for the scarf Junnie! It's really well made,” he tells Junhui, with a big smile on his face as he wraps the scarf around his neck.</p><p>Junhui knows he's saying that to avoid disappointing him because the scarf has flaws here and there, but... at least he knows Junhui made it, right? “I'm glad you like it. I made sure to make it thick so you won't be freezing out there during the winter time!”</p><p>Fondly, Minghao pats his cheek. “How thoughtful of you~ I appreciate it, thanks again.”</p><p>He gets a few more gifts, until Hansol gives his and things just... don't go as well as they did earlier.</p><p>It's nothing weird, just a tiger patterned hoodie — which looks super comfy, Junhui is almost envious. Minghao does like it very much, but they can't quite say the same about someone else...</p><p>Name? Soonyoung. Particularity? Loves anything tiger.</p><p>After that, Soonyoung decided to avoid all of them, especially Minghao and Hansol. Why? Because Hansol never gave him anything tiger, and Minghao did not let him wear his new hoodie — “<em>It's my gift, hyung, you can't take it from me this early</em>,” he had said, apparently.</p><p>So, baby Soonyoung is offended, and Junhui is baffled when he learns that days later.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seriously, Soonyoung isn't that dumb. He's just... moody, sometimes. No one can explain.</p><p>Later on, he slowly starts hanging out with everyone again. It's awkward, even though he apologized for his behavior because he wasn't thinking and didn't imagine that things would actually go the way they did.</p><p>So at some point, not long after, everything is back to normal, whatever happened during the birthday party will be nothing but a memory they'll talk about occasionally, randomly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eventually, winter is here, so is Christmas day! Junhui is still home but he's ready. This year, they decided he will be dressed as Santa and they will reunite at Soonyoung's place.</p><p>His gifts are ready, just– everything is ready. He just has to open the door and leave. That is, if he can, because someone is knocking on it.</p><p>“Hey, what's up?” Junhui smiles after opening the door, Minghao standing right before him.</p><p>The latter smiles back at him. “Hey. I know this is sudden but um... can I be Santa instead?”</p><p>Junhui's jaw drops very slightly. He's already wearing the costume so this is awkward... “Uh... okay? Come in then, I'll get changed.” And Junhui being Junhui, he can't say no to his friends, so now Minghao is walking in and Junhui is going to his room to change his outfit.</p><p>When he's done, he returns to the living room where Minghao is on his phone, on the couch.</p><p>“Here you go, sir, Santa clothes for you,” Junhui says as he throws the clothes at his friend, who catches them with no problem.</p><p>“Thanks.” Then Minghao is off to change himself, then he comes back.</p><p>“By the way, you got tiger stuff for Soonyoung?” Junhui asks out of the blue while staring at the luggage Minghao's been carrying around. What could there possibly be in there? He wonders.</p><p>With a smile, Minghao nods. “Yeah, I did.”</p><p>“Is there anything for me inside??”</p><p>Minghao chuckles. “Maybe?” Then he playfully nudges Junhui who nudges him back.</p><p>And they're off to Soonyoung's place.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When they arrive, they're greeted by a surprised Soonyoung who keeps eyeing both suspiciously. “How come you're here together and Jun isn't dressed as Santa..?” he asks.</p><p>Minghao's just smiling while Junhui is waving his hands between them, looking a bit distressed, he thinks. “I can assure you, nothing weird happened! We had a sudden change of plans, that's it.”</p><p>Soonyoung nods, unconvinced, and lets them in. “Sure.”</p><p>Once inside, everyone looks surprised too, except for Hansol. Minghao told Junhui in the car earlier, he talked with Hansol and he's the one who had the idea to change who would be Santa tonight, but none of them was sure which one of them should be in charge of the costume, so they decided through rock-paper-scissors and Minghao won.</p><p>“Man, what a fine Santa you make,” Hansol snickers.</p><p>Minghao looks like he's about to say something but Soonyoung interrupts, “Hey, don't flirt with him!”</p><p>“Why?” Hansol blinks.</p><p>“Because he's Santa and flirting with Santa is not allowed.”</p><p>It makes Minghao laugh loudly while Junhui is looking at everyone one by one, confusion all over his face.</p><p>Anyway, let Soonyoung be an innocent child for a moment, he supposes. Even though he's no longer Santa this year, Junhui will still make sure everyone will be happy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next few hours, they do have fun talking and playing together, Minghao trying to stay in character but sometimes, it's just too hard and Junhui certainly can't blame him; he would pretty much do the same.</p><p>Then comes the time to distribute all the gifts that have been surrounding / burying Soonyoung's poor tiny Christmas tree.</p><p>To be honest, most of them are drunk, so this is a bit chaotic, but it's still alright. Junhui didn't drink since he'll be driving, and Hansol was supposed not to drink either but uh... he guesses he'll have to stay over for the night.</p><p>“Kwon Soonyoung!” Minghao– Santa calls.</p><p>“Yes?!” Soonyoung replies, looking very excited.</p><p>Minghao hands him a few gifts, showing him that he's clearly more spoiled than anyone else this year.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, thank you so much Santa,” Soonyoung says as he hugs the gifts against his chest, letting out a giggle.</p><p>“Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Junhui, who's recording the entire thing with his phone, is almost tearing up because everything and everyone is too adorable, even though they're drunk.</p><p>So it turns out that Soonyoung got a lot of tiger stuff, such as socks, sunglasses for children, a hoodie and a painting from Minghao, and a crafted tiger figure by Hansol though it looks weird. Oh, and Junhui's gift for him is not tiger related but he got him baby shoes, because Soonyoung is a baby to him.</p><p>“Wow, are you sure these are for me?? I think they're going to be a bit too tight around my feet!” Soonyoung laughs as he still tries to put them on.</p><p>Everyone laughs.</p><p>And everyone is happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small">If you celebrate Christmas, then Merry Christmas to you! 🦌🎅🎁🎄☃️</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small"><br/>    <strike>And if you're wondering, there's no romance here but let's say this Minghao is poly AF lol</strike><br/>  </span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>